


The Bandit's Thrall

by RD87



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, Bestiality, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dark, Escape, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Orc, Other, Slavery, Whipping, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A young boy was enslaved before he could even remember. His old masters, a group of bandits, were physically abusive, but they threw him away after years of being in their possession. The juvenile slave was taken under new care, in an illicit brothel dubbed, "The Bandit Club." The work he and other enslaved men and women were forced to do were not traditional, instead of laborious work, the slave, nicknamed "Youth," was forced to satisfy the cruel tastes of the criminals in Skyrim's Reach.EDIT: No longer being made. Elder Scrolls fanfictions are still being made, however.





	1. Chapter 1

(Here’s a darker skyrim story. Multiple chapters long with better story and less focused on sex. Think I’ll make it 10 chapters for now, then continue ARK or bloodlines or make a short story, then start this again. More story is easier for me to write since more sex gets really repetitive.) 

I was lost at the age of three. I was kidnapped by felons that took me in and raised me, but not as family. The group of thugs had me do chores, bathe them, cook, and clean. Life was not all too bad, since I was obedient and had done my job as needed. Not once was I whipped, but I was lightly beaten a few times for minor misdemeanors.  
The life of a bandit is a short one. They were soon hunted by mercenaries, hired by those they had wronged. We were on the run for weeks, and right when the hunters were on our trail, the bandit leader said, “Leave the slave behind! He’s slowing us down and we’ve only got few rations to spare.” So then they tossed me aside, left me beside a tree as the mercenaries rid past to catch the bandits. I never knew if they did, but one of the mercs stopped as they saw me.  
This man was cruel and desired only coin. He sneered as he saw me, “Your kind leave you behind?” He asked me as he hopped off his steed. “They’re not one of my kind.” I responded, standing tall and trying to be brave against a Nord who was thrice as mighty as I. “Then what are you to them?” He sneered, already knowing what the bandits held me in chains for. “Their child? Their hostage? Oh, I think I know, their slave.” I nodded yes, hoping to attract some sort of sympathy, but that was the response he was hoping for. “Well I know just the place for slaves.” He quickly held a dagger up to my throat, and my fearlessness visage faded. Then the nord knocked me out with the handle of his blade.

 

I awoke in a cage with many others. Men, women, argonians, breton, nords, and a couple children all stripped naked. My head ached and I was discombobulated, one dark skinned breton woman was nice enough to care for my well being. “Child, you have awoken to a very unfortunate fate.” I rubbed my eyes and asked, “Where are we?” She helped me up and said, “It doesn’t matter where we are now. We are slaves, ready to be sold and shipped to the highest bidder. Just pray to your god that wherever you are sent is merciful. Who owned you before?” I breathed deeply and coughed at the scent of the reek cage, then answered, “Bandits, ma’am. They left me behind.” She examined me and remarked, “Not a single whipping scar. They must have been nice.” I recalled to the multiple beatings I was given for stepping out of line, but I had only received bruises. These people here had scars.  
“I hope you are given a more tolerant master, but the young ones like you catch a high price for the most cruel and devious.” I was about to ask her who were the worst when one of the jailor clanged against the bars and said, “Come on scum, bidding time.” The jailors opened the cage and led us out one by one, then we exited through a door where I heard multiple people chattering. Silence fell as the first of the slaves were brought out a door, then lined up on a stage. The auctioneer started off with the first one in line, an imperial who looked famished but was once strong. “Welcome back folks! Good to see your friendly faces once again. Let’s all skip the prelude and get started on business. Our first specimen has the potential to be an asset in the fields, a workhorse, and perhaps even a bit of charm to him for the ladies out there. Let’s start the bid off at 250 septims.” One man raised his hand, “300 septims, do I hear 300?” Then two others. “350!”  
The fight over ownership ensued until it ended at, “450 coins for the owner of Kindleblood farm!” The slave looked defeated as he was bought, he had been given the short end of the stick with the owner.  
As the auctions continued, some had the same grim look on their face, others had a content look knowing their new master was not as harsh as the others, not one was pleased to be a slave, however. Then, it came to be my time to be sold.

“Let’s start this young one at 500 gold! With a boy this age, you could forge him to be anything you need him to be, and not a scar on him so he’s sure to attract a few customers if you’re in that sort of work. So, do I hear 500?”Someone shouted from the crowd, “500!” Then another yelled,“600!” They continued increasing from increments of 50 and 100 gold, until a woman shouted, “1250 gold!” The auctioneer asked the people, “1250! Do I hear 1300?” No one raised the bid any further. “Going once… twice… sold to Jenna Aubrins, the owner of Bandit Club!” Two large bandits pushed me, wearing full armor and swords. Jenna Aubrins, a middle aged and wealthy nord woman with exceptional height, stood up and smiled. I was led to her by force. “Hold him.” She ordered the men. They grabbed my arms and held very tightly, enough to make it feel as if I was losing blood circulation.  
I turned back to look at the Breton woman who spoke to me earlier. She had a face that I feared, one of pity. She knew who my owner was and knew that my life was undesirable. I prayed that it was not so as I was led to my master.  
Jenna studied me closely. Looking at my eyes and facial structure, then started patting my relatively long hair. She tapped on my chin and said, “Open.” I slightly opened my mouth. I felt Jenna’s gloved finger go in and start inspecting the inside of my mouth and teeth. “My, my. You were certainly worth the coin.” She took her finger from my mouth and wiped her glove with a cloth. “Come with me. You two can leave, I’ve got my own people to handle him.” The two handed her the keys and restraints, to which she simply replied, “I don’t think I need to cuff a child.” I was 15 years old, or so I guessed at the time. I took insult to the response but did not reply.  
My new master turned to me and asked, “What is your name, son?” She called me son as if I weren’t property, almost as if she cared. “I don’t have one.” She frowned and said, “That’s no fun. You know what, I’ll give you name that suits your line of work. Hmm… how’s Youth?” It was a word, not a name, but I complied and nodded yes. “Good, now let’s get you out of here.” Jenna hid her cruelty very well, she seemed caring and sweet but it would only be a matter of time before she betrayed her visage.  
Jenna Aubrin’s started walking, I had no choice but to follow. We exited the building, which seemed to be in the middle of a forest, and into what I assumed was her wagon. There was a cage in the back with a drape over it, so no one could peer inside. Beside one empty seat in the front, behind the horses, were two more bandits. Chatting together about vampires or something. “Unlock the gate.” Jenna ordered them. The one with the key got off and unlocked the door. Without being told, I entered the cage and sat down. “Smart one, not pretty good looking.” One of the bandits remarked. “How much you pay for ‘em?” Jenna answered, “1250. Hefty price, but I can already tell he’s worth more than that.” They closed the door and locked it. The giant rag that covered the cage blocked damn near any light, but I could hear the horses as they began trotting off.  
I had no idea how long I was in there for. I had dozed off after a couple of hours. I said not one word to them, and they said not one word to me. It was useless calling for help. Bandits were without morals, so the instant I would speak out to a stranger, they would cut off my tongue. I felt hopeless and despaired, but not all was lost. I was smart, I could scheme and eventually figure out a way to at least escape, or work hard enough for whatever it was they wanted me to do to buy my freedom.  
Eventually, the carriage stopped. Jenna and her men unlocked my gate and lead me out. I had trouble walking at first from sitting down for too long, but regained balance before they could whip me again. We were still in an area full of trees, but we were walking towards the side of a mountain. I looked ahead and saw an entrance into the wall of rock, a door. Two more bandits were outside guarding it, although they looked like they didn’t care who entered. “Madam Aubrin, welcome!” One of them said as he noticed. He opened the door for us and we entered and walked down a lengthy pathway.  
It seemed this place was something like a cave. The walls were rock, the floor was rock, all of it was rock except for the support beams. As we walked further in, I saw that it really was a cave. There was a giant space, but it was fashioned to be almost like a club. As I looked more, I saw that it was nothing like a club, sure there was a bar and tables for serving food, but there also was cages, bondage structures, and a fenced off clearing that looked like a fighting stage, with a pathway that led to a different part of the cave that was blocked off. There was another door that lead to the blocked off room, that’s where I was forced to go. I noticed that the bandits had to unlock the door to enter, so it must have been some sort of employee only area.  
Inside the room, there were a few more bandit guards and a dozen other slaves like me, wearing mostly rags. Most of them were women, beautiful women, and a couple of them were good-looking men. They were either cleaning themselves or resting.  
“You, Diamond. Come here and teach Youth, our new friend, how things are run here.” Jenna then turned to the guards and said, “I will be back tomorrow. Take good care of him.” One of the resting slaves walked towards me with the same pitiful look on her face the Breton woman had. “I’m so sorry.” Were the first words she spoke to me. “I’ve never seen nor heard of anyone so young working with us. Dear gods, it’s unholy.” I gulped and asked, “What do we do here?” She responded, “If you’re lucky, clean tables and serve food, but if master bought you, she’s looking to feed a specific taste.” I started to worry deeply, “What do you mean?” Diamond answered, “This world is full of men with great and evil desire. This is a gathering place for them. To put it simply, we are prostitutes for Jenna.” Now I understood why everyone I had met knew my fate would be gloomy. I was to be defiled by others much older than I, to sate their arousal. “Now that you know what you are here for, let me explain how you will work in this establishment and it’s rules.”  
“The rules are simple. Do not piss off the Master. What pisses her off should be common sense: trying to escape, not following orders, hurting clients, basically what would tick you off if you were the master. The master herself is not cruel nor as evil as they come, it’s the work that we have to do that is pitied upon by slaves all over Tamriel. At first, it will be worst pain, both emotional and physical, that you have endured and will endure, especially since you are male and young. In time, you will get used to this line of work and if you’re lucky as Moonstar over there (she said while pointing to a woman bathing herself), even enjoy it sometimes.”  
“Your first day today is sort of like initiation. We have many guards in this slavehold, each specialize in some form of sex. They will volunteer to take turns molesting, raping, breaking you until you find one that you enjoy, and I beg of you, enjoy or pretend to enjoy at least one of them or your life here will be far worse. The one that you choose to find pleasure with will be the one to train you, or more specifically, your ass.” I was still comprehending this, and one question ran multiple times in my head, “But, why?” Diamond answered, “Because men are twisted and cruel. We have been forced to be their property, so we must do what they ask.”  
Diamond was about to continue speaking, but one of the bandits that guarded us asked, “You two cunts done yet? I want a turn with the newbie, virgin asses are always the best.” Another bandit, an orc, said, “No way. You got to go first last time. Let someone else go.” The other bandit scoffed and reluctantly said, “Fine. I get him tomorrow then.” The orc turned to an Argonian woman who had two daggers by her side, “You want him today?” He asked her. She replied, “Nah, busy today. I can take him the day after.” Then he asked a breton male sitting in the corner, “What about you?” He shrugged and responded, “Nah, not into that gay shit.” It was decided that the large orc brute would be first.  
I knew what was going to happen now. The other slaves simply watched or continued doing what they were doing. “No, no… please.” I said while crawling away. I struggled as the tough orc grabbed my legs and pulled me close towards him. “Last chance guys.” He said to the others once again, to which no one responded.  
The orc pulled his pants down and his beastly 8 inch cock flung out. It resembled a horse’s penis, but only in shape. It’s length and girth were still mostly human. Fighting was useless, but I persisted until he dragged me to a pillory and restrained my head and arms in the wooden construct, then shackled my ankles to the ground within seconds. “Gag that bitch up.” The argonian requested to my rapist. “Some of us are trying to focus.” “With pleasure.” He responded, then took his ragged and dirty underpants from within his pants and stuffed it in my mouth. “Spit it out and your day will become a whole lot worse.” He threatened.  
I kept it in my mouth, but continued weeping and yelling through the cloth. Screaming kept me from tasting the dirty garment, but the musty smell was seeping into my nose. The bandit’s rough hands grabbed both of my asscheeks and spread them apart. I heard him spit and warm liquid splattered across my prostate. I couldn’t believe it, the first time I was going to have sex was rape. Why me? I questioned the gods, but it was clear they didn’t watch over me.  
A thumb forced it’s way in. “The younger the tighter.” The orc remarked. I screamed into the undergarment, although it did not hurt and was only uncomfortable, but the scream came from my feelings of despair. It began to hurt when his stony index finger pushed itself in next to the thumb. I had received pain worse than this, but it was the context that caused me to weep further. The two fingers pushed deeper inside of me and then tried to split themselves apart but only by a mere millimeter, but the pain made me worry that my ass would tear.  
“Too fucking tight.” The orc muttered, “But it’ll do.” He retreated his fingers from my anus and spat into his hands. I heard slight squishing sounds and I knew he was applying his saliva to his penis. My feelings of desperation turned into disgust and anger. My whys turned into insults that I kept to myself. I rattled the chains and the yoke, fighting back as I felt one large green hand hold my left hip as well as his nasty cock swipe across my asscrack soon after, then going back up before he took his hands off of me and took a step back. “Fucking Sovngard… I can’t do this to a kid, who am I kidding.” I spat out the orc’s underwear, then spat some more as the rotten taste still lingered. “Don’t take this the wrong way bitch, I’m still coming for your ass, just not now.”  
The others questioned his decision, “Fuck are you doing Kugrin? We have our orders, we train him one day at a time.” The orc, supposedly named Kugrin, unlocked and lifted the yoke and released me, then bent down to my ankles as he said, “He’s just a fucking kid, everyone else we’ve had had definitely gotten laid before.” A well-built Nord woman angrily walked towards him and asked, “So you’re going to wimp out and not do what we’re being paid to do?” The orc shook his head sideways, “No, no, no. I’m we’re still training him, don’t get me wrong. I just think he should have a choice.” I shivered at the thought of what was going to happen to me and wiped the spit off my ass as they continued to argue. “Why should he get a choice? He’s a slave, like the rest of ‘em.” The woman countered, but the Orc’s morality proved to be slightly stronger than his sense of obedience. “He’s a kid and a virgin that’s why. Let him get first pick today, then I swear I’ll go whenever if that’s what you want.” The Nord huffed and turned around, “Are you all okay with this?” Two of them shrugged and the others didn’t respond. “Fine.” She reluctantly said.  
The nord woman grabbed my shoulders and clenched, while pulling me to the center of the room, then stood at a cave wall with the other guards.  
There were six in total but another walked in through the door, a khajit man that was dressed normally and not in bandit gear. To recount, there was the argonian woman who had dual daggers, the brute nord woman, the strong but (compared to the others) sympathetic orc, the nord man that tried to rape me first, the dark breton man, and the khajit, who asked the others with an accent, “What are you all fighting over?” The nord woman, who seemed pretty big on shit talking, insulted him, “Go back to your bar pussy cat.” The khajit glared but did not dare say anything back, but the argonian defended him, “He’s going to have to train him too, let him come.” The khajit asked again, “What’s going on?” The argonian woman pointed at the ground and notioned for him to stand there.  
I stared at all the candidates for my first full sexual encounter. I had to choose one, choose one to defile me for the first time. At least I was given a choice, and I hoped that me choosing one would at the very least would let me climb the ladder quickly to be their favorite. I had already started formulating a plan, and I knew I could not escape by myself.  
The first thought in my mind was the orc, he was most likely the kindest one, but that might not stop his loyalty to coin and Jenna, my master.  
I knew nothing about the Breton, so he was out.  
The nord man and woman seemed to be bullies, and was probably not willing to become friends with a slave.  
The Argonian woman seemed to either not care or dislike her bandit friends and seemed to be semi-tolerant of slaves but not as much as the orc, but I didn’t know how she felt about Jenna and her loyalty to her or the septims she provides.  
The Khajit seemed to be harassed just as much as I, and he was only the bartender and not a bandit, so he might not like the slaves either.  
It came down to chance and what I myself wanted. The Orc, the Khajit, or the Argonian.  
“Hurry it up, I ain’t got all day.” The nord man said, impatient and knowing that he was already not chosen. I was not ready to take a dirty bandit cock up my ass, and as a straight male, I had chosen the Argonian woman. “Her.” I pointed towards the reptilian female, who had her arms folded and leaned against the wall. “Why not, I can do my shit later.” then strutted towards me. She was the poison I had picked.


	2. Chapter 2

(Late April and most of May will be a busy month for me. I will try to do what I can but that will most likely be just a single request from my single Patron during May.)

 

I wiped the tears from my face before the argonian woman’s hands had long black fingernails that almost dug into my skin as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. “You’re letting him choose? This one does not understand.” I heard the Khajit say as the argonian and I walked out the resting room for the slaves. Someone explained it to him, most likely Kugrin, but it was hard to hear what he said after we had left.  
There was a giant pit in the middle of the cave with a caged door that led to another room. I wondered if it was for pit fights or something else while I was led around it, towards the bar and dining area where I assumed the khajit worked. Behind the bar tables were multiple doors, six of them to be exact. She opened the entrance to one of them and pushed me inside, then came in with me after closing the door.  
I realized that the six rooms were for traveling bandits or rogues after seeing a bed and a trunk. It looked like the roomy motels had another purpose as well. There was a rack on the wall opposite of the king sized bed, and I could not recognize the intent nor the design of the items, except for one small toy in the bottom left corner that resembled the erect genitalia of men. That tipped me off that the others must have been for sex, and I started to guess and understand what the others were for.  
It was a goddamn arsenal of sex toys. I saw a ball gag, butt plugs, anal beads, strangely shaped dildos, a strap for the dildos, blindfolds, a dark leather whip, ropes and shackles, and more. I was intimidated by the sheer amount of it all, and knowing that the woman I had chosen was going to use those on me scared me and made me regret my decision. I shouldn’t have overthought this and just chosen the nord girl, I scolded myself in my head, no ones ever going to want to you free, idiot!   
I gulped, there was no going back now and the choice I had made was a mistake. “Cold feet?” She asked while sneering. “The slaves call me Mistress, I’m sure you can understand why. My real name is Vetra Vliax, but that’s for friends and family only.” I started to see the connection now, the dark leather clothing she wore was skin tight and domineering. She took her daggers off her side along with her keys and locked the weapons in the dresser, then placed the keys on top. “Get on the bed.” She said firmly, but without ire. My legs trembled as I walked towards the bed, then sat.  
The Mistress looked at the collection of toys and hummed a tune I did not recognize. She took the strap and attached a smooth stone dildo to it (I don’t think plastic or rubber existed during whenever this was) then tossed it on the bottom end of the bed, saving it for later. She looked at the other items, but decided not to use them yet. “It’s nice that you chose me, but I’m not stupid. Two women and the other one acted like a bitch. Sorry to tell you that you chose wrong, what I’m going to do will mentally scar you.” She strutted to me and gently pushed my shoulder with her fingertips. It was an unspoken order, and I had gotten used to some of those due to my old bandit owners. I lied down on the bed and positioned myself vertically. The argonian twirled her finger in the air, another gesture that I followed through by turning myself around so that my front was against the blankets. “I’m not going to be soft like that idiot Kugrin just because you’re younger than the others.” I said nothing while she continued to monologue, “I can tell that when I’m done with you, you’re going to be crawling to my feet.” I thought that the idea of me wanting more rape was stupid, but I dare didn’t say anything to offend her.  
Vetra climbed on top of the bed and sat on her knees, but with my lower legs beneath her. I felt her scaled hands grab both of my asscheeks, gently caressing them while almost scratching me with her sleek claws. My body tingled in repulse, but I closed my eyes and thought about the few good times I had to help me get through. Vetra then placed one hand in between both of my cheeks and spread them apart. I stopped breathing and prepared for pain. With her finger, she wiped around my asshole, then tried to put her nail inside. It hurt, but only because I was clenching, so I relaxed and it went in. “Good boy.” The Mistress said while sliding it in a little deeper, then pulling it back out. I was afraid that her nails were too sharp and that my prostate would tear because of that, but thankfully, I was fine.  
The hand that was on my ass moved and slid under my neck, the Mistress pulled my head up and said, “Open wide.” I hesitantly opened my mouth and the finger with the nail that was in my ass went in. I almost gagged out of disgust when I tasted the remnants of Kugrin’s cock on her finger, but managed to endure. After a few more seconds of running her finger and nail inside of my mouth, she removed it from my mouth and put it back against my ass, but spreading my cheeks with both hands this time. Vetra bent down until her face was pressing against my ass, her snout was just a millimeter above my prostate. I shuddered when I felt her smooth tongue run against my anus, then push inside with a little force. It felt weird having an organ move inside of me, moving up and down, side to side, just an inch or two inside of me.  
I did have to admit, it did not feel as bad as I thought it would. If I were to make a scale of the things that had been done to me, this would be tolerable. “Please, no.” I mumbled, realizing that my body was enjoying it although my mind did not. I heard her chuckle as she continued to give me a rimjob, then move her tongue even deeper.   
It seemed the further she went, the better it felt. My mental discipline was greater than the average person’s, but it seemed my own cock had a mind of it’s own. I felt it jerk for a second, proof of my body’s betrayal. Vetra took notice and dove even deeper. This time, my mind could not deny it. Having someone inside of me felt good. Vetra had won, but it seemed she had cheated. When her tongue ran against a certain spot inside of me, my penis would stiff up for half a second and would send rushes of unintended pleasure to the rest of my body. It was sickening to even think that I would get hard off of pure molestation, but it felt right to enjoy it whenever I could.  
The Mistress removed her tongue from my ass after a few more seconds of teasing. I relaxed myself and my cock very slowly started to stop growing. I stopped gripping the sheets as I lied down and insulted myself for finding enjoyment from forced sex. “Want more?” She asked while raising herself back up, “No.” I shortly answered. Vetra sighed in disappointment, she was trying to warp my mind to submit to her, it seemed that she already had the skill to control my small and young body.  
Vetra stood back up and went back to the rack of toys, taking one small item then returning to the same position with her on top of my popliteal area. She spread me apart again with one hand, then inserted what felt like a very small metal ball into me that could fit even if I clenched, then another one went in, then another. It felt like it was growing in size each time, and finally, when I felt her knuckle touch my bare ass, I started to feel the width of the balls inside of me, but only felt uncomfortable.  
A moan of surprise and undesired pleasure escaped my lips when she tugged a few of them out. It felt infinitely times better when she pulled them out, and my penis hardened for a moment again. The Mistress pushed all the beads back in before pulling them out again. I stifled my moan that time, since I knew how it would have felt. I could not, however, hide the fact that my dick was enjoying it. She repeated the action, once, twice, and a few more times until it was no longer deniable that I enjoyed it. I was a hormonal teen. Vetra was very attractive for an argonian, and she knew what buttons to press to get me aroused. “Looks like I’ve got you.” She cooed, slowly grasping my cock with her scaly hands. My penis stiffened further at her soft, yet firm touch. With her other hand, she grabbed the strapon and attached it to her pelvic region with her single hand. “Don’t do this.” I asked of her, to which she simply and seductively shushed me. “Don’t fight.” She asked, or maybe warned, “I want you to enjoy this.” I couldn’t imagine how in oblivion could I enjoy it, but some things are better felt than thought.  
The Mistress grabbed my left leg with her left hand and moved it away from the other, then pulled herself closer. She then let go of my erect shaft, and aimed her small stone dildo towards my rear end.  
The dildo was perhaps one of the smallest that was on the display on the shelf. It was, by estimate, five inches long and an inch wide. It was made from smooth stone that was polished, almost like a stone that lied at the bottom of a river, it’s roughness eroded by the current of nature. It was covered in convex and smooth dots all of the same size and neatly aligned. No doubt it was made to cause pleasure to those sensitive enough to feel it, which indubitably was me. I was determined to not let it.  
I felt the cold stone press against my prostate, “Ease up.” she told me. I bit my lip and prepared myself, but did not relax at all, in fact I was even more tense. I felt my asshole slowly give away, opening very slowly. The argonian’s saliva assisted and minimally lubricated me. I suddenly felt my asshole open slightly, nowhere near the inch it needed to but it was a start. Vetra took advantage of that and pushed more forcefully. My taut ass stretched opened and the pain from the foreign feeling made me whimper. Although she could not feel what the dildo was feeling Vetra said, “Fuck, little boys are tight, aren’t you?” I didn’t respond, just continued grimacing. Vetra then suddenly pushed harder, to which I yelped in pain. “Need I repeat myself? Answer me.” I quickly nodded yes, not knowing what answer she wanted. She stopped shoving after my response, but only because my asshole had somehow opened up enough to be able to fit in the one inch girth. The dildo was stopped abruptly at the first wave of bumps.  
Vetra returned her hand to my juvenile cock, which had managed to stay almost as erect as before, then continued trying to fit in more of her strapon into me. “Don’t be a sissy. Relax yourself, bitch.” I wondered if she was right, maybe relaxing could make this go a lot easier, but that would be what she wanted. I was a slave for all my life, and it was my duty to serve others. I thought about the time when I was able to join in one a game of blackjack with my previous masters, it was a fun night. I could feel the tension drizzling away.   
It didn’t do much, but it did make it easier to get over the first set of humps. She continued pushing it deeper into me, and I felt the skin on my ass stick to it as it probed. In truth, it did not hurt much at all, but it was a new experience that was unprecedented and unwanted. Vetra started pushing in harder, she was growing impatient. I clenched my shut eyes harder and continued insulting how disgusting sex was.  
The slight pain was only around my anal ring, it felt odd and uncomfortable. I thought that the only way someone could find true pleasure was psychologically. The spot inside of my anus did in fact stimulated my penis, but only during certain actions. It was a cheap way to make me enjoy it the slightest bit.  
I got over the second row of humps. A good one and a half inches deep most likely. She stopped for a moment and spat right between my crotch and prostate. I felt her saliva run down to the dildo to provide further lubricant, but then she muttered, “Fuck. I might have to get the lube.” She stopped playing nice and pushed harder, and it hurt. “Please, I’ll tear!” I pleaded while spreading my ass apart, hoping that would prevent any damage.   
It went in fast, relatively speaking. I gritted my teeth and almost started to cry, and when it was around halfway in, she stopped. “Fucking shit. This is why I don’t go first.” Vetra stopped pushing and pulled back. I exhaled in relief as the strapon quickly exited me. As Vetra got off the bed to search for lubricant, I reached around and examined my asshole. It was wet, but not with blood. I felt relieved but only for a brief moment.   
“Found it.” Vetra exclaimed. She had been searching through the dresser for a small glass bottle, filled with a viscous fluid. She applied a modest amount to her hands and spread it across her palm, then rubbed the shaft of the strapon back and forth until it was decently lubricated.   
The Mistress smiled a bit when she saw me preparing myself by spreading apart my asscheeks. It was not because I wanted to take the strapon, but obviously because I knew it would hurt otherwise. “Good boy.” She said slyly. Vetra sat on the bed again, gently caressing my asscheek from under me, as if it were recompense for my suffering. She swiped her hand across my crack, smearing lubricant where it was needed. Then she slid in one finger down the knuckle, I was shocked that it took almost no effort at all from either of us. “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.” I thought to myself to alleviate my worry. “Now let’s see we can work this.” She said to me while removing her finger from my ass and wrapping her hand around my cock again.  
Vetra pushed in her dildo into me again. It went in like it was nothing, and frankly didn’t hurt at all. I relaxed as she easily pushed in the entire length into me. “Aa-ah.” I gasped when she pulled her hips back. I had forgotten that it had the bumps for pleasure because it went in like a smooth rod. “Looks like the little whore’s liking it.” My small cock stiffened in her grasp, and she started rubbing it up and down, all while she started to slowly thrust the strapon in and out of me.  
I tried not to make any noise, but my penis was proof of my high arousal. Vetra moved faster as my anus grew accustomed to having a dildo up my ass. Inevitably, it felt better the quicker she moved. My inexperienced dick was getting close, I had never felt anything like this before. She picked up her pace, faster and faster until the clapping sound of her thighs hitting my ass could be heard outside of this room. “Oh, gods!” I exclaimed as cum suddenly oozed out from my penis.  
It was my first time. It was a feeling like no other, one of much needed release that washed away sexual adrenaline. It felt good.  
Vetra slowed her movements as her rutting came to a stop. She milked out a little more from my cock by rubbing her thumb against my foreskin, leading me to shudder. Then Vetra pulled up, collecting my semen in her hand. Surprisingly, she cleaned it off her hand with her tongue, trapping my fluids in her snout. I had no vague idea why she would want to do that, it came out the same hole as piss, so I thought it would taste like piss. She then lunged forward and leaned over me, holding herself steady with her two hands pressed against the bedroom sheets. The Mistress closed the distance between my face and hers, and her intent struck me right then. Her hand reached under my head and pulled my mouth to hers. I opened my mouth to accept her kiss, and our lips (Argonians don’t have lips but you get the idea) embraced. Her tongue came to give a gracious gift, my own cum. I accepted it, but because it was my duty as a slave to do so.  
It did not taste at all as I expected it, but as I later learned, my own tasted differently from others. My semen was rather sweet, a sign of good diet and health. It melted in my mouth, but there was a bitterness to it, and paired with the salt, it let an undesirable aftertaste.  
After parting lips, Vetra commented, “First time I’ve tasted someone sweet.” I did not know if she liked the sweetness or not, there was no satisfied or disgusted look on her face. I took it that she did not care and was merely just stating so.   
The Mistress sat upright and stepped of the bed. She returned to the wall of deviance and selected a few more toys, while returning the strap and the small dildo to its place. I took a glance at what was in her hands: a few small metal balls, a strange clamp, and a glass plug. The clamp worried me, it was certainly did not look safe, but I had to comply with whatever the Mistress wanted.   
Thus far, it was maybe half as bad as a beating, but not close to as painful. It was more emotionally damaging, however. To think I’d have had my first kiss, ejaculation, rape, and sexual encounter in one small room, with one woman I’d never seen, and all in within a few minutes was disappointing, but so was the life that I was forced into.  
“Let’s play a little game of pretend.” The Mistress said while setting the toys on the bed beside her. “Get on your knees.” She ordered, and I obeyed. I turned myself around and raised my rear end up.   
Unlike traditional clamps, this one had three sides instead of two. It was thinner than the dildo, but it could open itself to be much, much wider. It also had an additional three inches to its length. She inserted it cleanly. It’s sides were a bit sharp, but that perturbed me more than hurt. It’s full length went inside without much effort, and I could feel the cold metal deep inside of me.   
“We’ll play playing a nice game of mama chaurus.” She said, while twisting a knob attached to the backside of the speculum. I felt the metal plates start pushing outward, stretching every part of my anus equally. The taut feeling of being opened caused a minor burning feeling as my anus gaped past the one inch diameter I was used to. Vetra stopped and took a ball, measuring the opening of my anus to the metal ball, then deciding that I needed to be opened further. She turned the miniature crank and I started to grip the sheet of the blanket and tried to cope with the pain. The sharp edges dug into my sensitive insides, and I prayed to the gods that it wasn’t cutting my asshole apart.  
Vetra finally stopped the crank, and said, “I’ll be the mama chaurus. I’ll give the eggs a nice place to grow.” She began popping the small, smooth, metal balls into me. It would get stuck somewhere, but then get pushed deeper inside by another ball. I counted twelve total before she ran out and continued, “You’ll be the host. Take care of them until they’re ready.” The Mistress grabbed on to the speculum’s handle and slid it out slowly. I whimpered from the sharp edges almost shredding me apart. Finally, the 8 inches came out and I quickly reached back to make sure I wasn’t bleeding again. No blood, I was lucky. “We can’t have you laying them too early, or my babies can’t survive.” She took the glass butt plug and spit on it, then pressed it against my prostate, twisting and turning it until it eventually shoved itself in.  
The smooth glass bulb gave me a feeling of fullness in my p-spot. It stimulated it similarly to when Vetra pressed her finger against it, but it effected a much wider area. The “eggs” were someplace else. I felt them in too many places to pinpoint where exactly each one was, but a couple of them were deeper than the 8 inches the speculum permitted.  
“My children can’t survive off of you if you’re not eating. I’ve got plenty to eat right here.” Vetra started to pull off her black leather leggings, and revealed her nectar to me. She tossed her leggings aside and climbed onto me, sliding herself up until she was right above my face. I could smell her lust from her vagina, it was an intoxicating aroma. “Eat until you’re tired. Carrying eggs is very draining.” She informed me before lowering her labia onto my mouth.  
For a moment, I did nothing. I had no idea what to do, but my shock washed away and I parted my mouth and let my tongue escape. Her vulva was free of scales and very soft. There was a wetness to it, and a slightly salty taste, but there was a hint of sweetness. “Eat up.” She said while rocking back and forth. Her soft moans and the plug caused an aching erection. Vetra had wrapped the tip of her tail around my member and rocking it back and forth, further intensifying the aching. My moans were muffled by her vagina, which seemed to be almost endless in her juices.  
I was having trouble breathing due to her crotch being on my mouth and her pelvic region restricting airflow through my nose. It was suffocating, but I didn’t mind. Vetra started to rub the front of her clit, gaining as much pleasure as she could. I put my tongue further into her to try to please her because her moans pleased me. She stopped the movement of her tail and solely focused on herself, and I learned something new that day. A small flood erupted from her vagina and splattered against me. Vetra’s legs shook and she was screamed in pure bliss. I turned my head to the side and coughed since some of her female cum went into my windpipes. Vetra rolled off of me and panted, “I hope you’re not full.”  
After I finished coughing, I wiped my face into the blankets. The Mistress sandwiched my dick in between her two rough scaly feet and rubbed them back and forth. The sensitivity of my penis caused me to wince and breath erratically. It felt painful but the familiar feeling of a much needed release was stronger, and I could tell I was close to a second ejaculation. My spine tingled and I shivered as semen oozed out and dribbled onto her right foot. Vetra milked out whatever she could and I moaned as another small spurt erupted.   
“Eat up. I want it cleaned.” Vetra said while turning her legs towards my head. She moved her right foot to my face, and I took a hold of her ankle and hesitantly licked the side of her foot where my cum was about to roll off. “Good boy.” She cooed, “My babies will be healthy.” I rotated my head so that I could clean in between her toes. My semen was in all sorts of places, and I unfortunately had to clean underneath her foot, where dirt and grime also resided.   
Once her foot was clean of my cum, Vetra remarked, “I think my eggs are ready to hatch! Squat down for me, slave.” I followed my orders and squatted over the bed. She reached under me and twisted the plug, pulling it slowly until my asshole got over the widest point and the plug popped out. One of the metal balls took the place of the plug and rested in my anal cavities. “Push, slave. You have my babies to birth.” I pushed and it felt similar to shitting, but the metal ball would not come out. I could feel my prostate protruding as I pushed harder, but the diameter was too large for my asshole to go over without help. “You don’t want chaurus babies to hatch inside of you, keep pushing bitch.” I reached down around my asshole and pressed my anal ring all while pushing. That did the trick. My asshole opened up enough to plop the ball out. It dropped onto the blanket and another ball took its place. I did the same thing again, and it went out with ease. I could feel the anal balls sliding downwards as I laid out four more. It got much easier the more I did it. “No hands this time.” She swiped one of my hands away from my ass. I moved my other hand away and then pushed just like I did the first time. I felt my asshole start sticking out again as the ball made an appearance, I pushed harder and eventually, the ball dropped out of me and onto the blanket. I did the same with the second, third, fourth, and so on until the last one. By the end, I was a ball shitting professional.  
“Good job.” She complimented, taking the twelve metal balls and placing them in a bag to clean later. “I think we’re done. Get up.” I was tired and when I stood up, I was a bit wobbly but regained my balance. Vetra put her garments back on, then she unlocked the door and led me outside. She placed the bag on the bar counter as we walked back into the slaves room. “How’d it go?” The nord asked her as we entered the resting area. “He cracked, like most of them.” He sneered and said, “No, how’d it go for you.” Vetra hissed and said, “Shut it before you find a blade in your gut.” He laughed and said, “We all heard you darling. Been a while though. I take it you’ve gotten a liking to this one.” She stuck her middle finger in defiance, then pushed me down to the floor where all the other slaves were asleep on piles of hay. “Rest slave. You have work to do at night.” I couldn’t tell what time of day it was but I assumed they would wake me up when it was time. I found an empty spot in between all the sleeping slaves, and lied down there, eventually falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The sound of clanging metal woke all of us up. “Time to work maggots. Get up!” The orc bandit shouted. I wiped my eyes and slowly stood up. All the slaves were exiting in a line, all naked and clean. I followed them, wondering what was going to happen.  
The place was flooded with people, some cheering as they saw us come into the open. Vetra pulled me aside as I left and pulled another slave with me and said, “Teach him the ropes. I’ve got drinking to do.” I looked at the other slave, who was a woman with a curvy figure but ruined by scars. She nodded and said, “Yes Mistress.” Vetra then turned to the crowd and announced, “The young one is not on the menu for today! He’s untrained and will only be serving food and drink, not ass! Anyone caught trying to fuck him will be thrown out!” There were quite a few disgruntled remarks from the crowd, but I was glad that I was protected at least today.  
“I’m Snow White.” The slave introduced herself. She was very pale, but her skin looked very soft aside from the scars. “Follow me.” She turned around and started walking. I saw other slaves ask the bandits and other fugitives serve food, some of them gave lap dances and some of them were fucked out in the open. On one side of the room was a dark place. I saw slaves restrained on pillories and crosses, having their asses whipped or paddled as they screamed in pain. I turned my head and tried not to think about it because I knew the same would happen to me one night.  
Snow White stopped in front of a table with two nord bandits sitting. I supposed slaves were not able to speak unless spoken to, because she waited in front of them without asking for their order. “Get me one of those mudcrab specials.” One of them requested. The other one looked at me and said, “I’d like something a bit more exquisite. Not a fan of aged meat.” The other one punched his shoulder and said, “You’re going to get us kicked out jackass.” The one interested in me grabbed my ass and caressed me with his coarse hands. “Not even a sample?” Snow white nodded no and said, “Afraid not sir.” I yelped when he suddenly slapped my bare ass and then made his order, “Veal and a sweetroll for me then.” Snow White took note of his order and then walked off to the kitchen area, where several slaves who were expert chefs were making meals. Snow told them what the two bandits had ordered and they got on it. They cut off a slice of cooked deer meat and took one of many sweet rolls they had made and put it on a plate. Another mixed up mudcrab meat with seasoning and various vegetables. Then they set the plates on a counter. “Serve them their food.” Snow White said to me, “Then get the order from another table.” I took the plates, one in each hand. The chefs were obviously good cooks. The aroma from the food made my stomach grumble. I realized I hadn’t eaten in a while. “When do we get to eat?” I asked her. “You missed two of the feeding periods. There was one a few hours before you came, one while you were with the Mistress. The last one is after we’ve closed, so 6 hours from now.” That would have meant that I’d go without food for nearly a day. Well, I had my own semen to eat but that was nothing. “Is there any way I can get food?” I asked her, rubbing my grumbling stomach. “If you find someone nice, then they may give you a scrap.” She responded, “but you’ll probably just have to wait.” I frowned and began walking towards the two rogues that ordered the plates of food.  
I gave the bandits their food. I was given a few coins and another hard slap on the ass by the same person. I rubbed my behind while Snow White took the coin and handed it to one of the bandits running the place. “Now you try. Go to someone with their hand up, then wait until they give you the order, then have the guys at the kitchen cook it up.” I nodded and walked towards the bar, where a few lone fugitives sat and drank. I stood beside one of them, an Orc drinking a bottle of ale and raising his other arm. He turned to look at me and then examined my nude body. “Heh, a boy. Don’t mind if I do.” The orc stood from his chair and started to unbuckle his belt. “Wait, the Mistress said not today.” Snow White defended me, grabbing the orc’s shoulder. He elbowed her in the gut and she fell over, clutching her stomach. “Get off me bitch. I don’t give a shit what that whore says.” He pushed me down on the ground and continued taking off his undergarments. I tried to get up and run but he pushed me back down on the ground by slamming his boot against my back. Air escaped from me and I groaned, trying to free myself.  
“Get off of him!” A familiar female voice ordered. “Make me bitch!” The orc yelled defiantly. He kicked me in the sides and I cried out in pain, writhing on the floor as the two people fought. The crowd cheered as a full on fight broke out, but it did not last long. The orc was cut down quickly, Vetra and her two daggers made quick work of him even if she was drunk. “Take him out!” She ordered two slaves. They obeyed and dragged the fallen bandit by his arms. Vetra then came to my aid and helped me up. “Get back to work.” She told me after I was steady on my feet, then she returned to her drink.  
I walked over to Snow, who was rubbing her bruised stomach. “You okay?” I asked. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She responded. “I guess you got on the Mistress’ good side.” She said, “Never seen her help a slave before. Anyway, let’s get someone else’s order.” Most of the people here had gotten up to see the fight, but I spotted an elf patiently waiting for someone to take his order. I walked up to him and without looking at me, he said, “I’d like vegetable soup, and Black Briar mead.” I remembered his order in my head and went over to the bar. I told the khajit working the bar the order of the mead and he poured some in a glass and then handed it to me. I thanked him and then asked the chefs for a bowl of vegetable soup. They took a ladle and poured some into a wooden bowl, then handed it to me. I thanked them too and then made my way to the elf. I set it down in front of him, then he thanked me and gave me a small sum of gold. As we walked away to give the gold to one of our masters, Snow White whispered to me. “He said thanks.” I didn’t understand what was so significant about giving thanks. “So what?”  
“No one thanks the slaves.”  
“They don’t?”  
“No. I don’t think he’s a bandit.”  
“Should we tell our masters?”  
“No. Of course not. He might help us escape but we don’t know for certain. Just wait to see if he comes back tomorrow.”  
Well, most night was uneventful. We kept an eye on the elf but he did not make any suspicious moves. An hour before the club closed, someone made an announcement, it was Kugrin, one of my six masters. “Listen up! It’s time for today’s special event!” Everyone shut up and turned their eyes to Kugrin, who was standing next to the pit. “We took yesterday’s votes and counted ‘em.” He waved his hand towards the gate in the pit. It started to raise slowly, but it was too dark to see what was behind the bars. “Tonight’s special event… WILL BE THE TROLL!” Many of the bandit’s shouted and cheered. I was baffled that we had a troll inside this cave the entire time and I hadn’t seen it. It must have been in a separate room.  
I saw the brown behemoth behind the gates once it was fully raised. It slowly walked out into the pit. It must have been tamed or drugged, because it did not look like it was not aggressive as most trolls usually are. I thought that it was going to be a fight, like animal vs animal or maybe a warrior against the troll, but then Kugrin shouted, “And who will be this beast’s mate? The vote was Crystal!” A door in the pit opened and a female slave walked out. She had an abysmal look on her face. It was evident that she had no desire to commit this act, but she was a slave, she had no choice.  
Many of the bandits circled around the pit to watch. I turned away and cleaned up empty platters. As I picked up plates and cleaned tables, I heard Crystal’s wails from what I assumed was the beast’s unmerciful fucking. I tried to pay no attention to the sounds as the night continued.

After the night was finally over, we were led back into the resting area. Many of the slaves had semen running down on their thighs because they had not cleaned up from their last client of the day. The slaves that were whipped were given potions to rapidly heal their wounds before they scarred. There was a pungent smell of sex in the air, and to rid them of that scent, there were buckets of clean water to bath ourselves in.  
There was a line for the baths. I saw that out of pity, Crystal was given the first spot. She shivered as two other slaves washed her voluntarily. Crystal unable to comprehend what had happened to her. Her legs were almost entirely covered in tainted white troll cum. “Poor girl.” One of the slaves murmured. “It was her first time, and with the troll… unlucky.” I wasn’t dirty, so I skipped cleaning and went to the kitchen where slaves would eat leftovers.  
All the slaves were given a portion of the leftovers from what the chefs had cooked. I wolfed what I was given: a bowl of cabbage soup, an apple, water, and a slice of bread. The soup had grown cold, but I was greatful that I was at least given food. Many of the slaves had not finished their portion, most likely to keep slim.  
After eating, we all had to clean up pretty much everything. From the dirtied sheets, to the dishes, to the whips. But after that, we all had a few hours of rest. It must have been daytime, because we then all went to sleep again after.  
The slaves were nocturnal, which would make sense since we worked late at night. The club was open for six or seven hours, from midnight till dawn. My guess was we cleaned during the mornings, and slept during the day. I took a spot in the hay to rest in and shut my eyes.  
[To put this into perspective because a table is easier to extract information than text  
12AM – 6AM – Club is open, slaves are “working”  
6AM – 8AM – Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up  
8AM – 10AM – Bathing and/or feeding time  
10AM – 6PM – Sleeping time  
6PM – 8PM – Breakfast and daily evaluation of physique, but “Youth” will spend it training instead  
8PM – 10PM – A bit of free time, but most spend it lying in the hay since there is nothing else to do  
10PM-12AM – Prepare for the club to open, mostly chefs start cooking and slaves freshen up]

My eyes fluttered open against the pounding of metal. My head ached from the poor sleeping conditions. At least my previous masters were nice enough to give me their dirtied clothes as a pillow. I groaned as I stood up, then stretched my arms. The other slaves were leaving in a line again, so I followed behind. They diverged into two lines, one for breakfast and one for the buckets. I did not need to defecate yet, so I ate breakfast.  
It was what was what wasn’t rotten or spoiled from yesterday’s leftovers of leftovers. There wasn’t much but I ate heartily anyway. A few scraps of meat and sourdough bread was barely a decent breakfast. I found it odd that anyone could grow fat from such little food. “Don’t worry new guy.” I turned around to see who spoke. It was another slave. “Lunch is many times better.” He inquired. “It’s all the rejects from the sweetrolls and bread, slightly charred meat, and some moldy cheese.”  
Afterwards, I took a leak and waited for my next instructions. The great thing was, with so many slaves, there was not much to be done. Unfortunately, however, my free time was spent with more unsolicited sexual activity. “Hey bitch boy!” One of the masters yelled. “Today’s my turn with you.” It was the Nord who had first tried to rape me. My emotions dampened and I frowned. He pointed at a male slave and a female slave, and ordered, “Demonstrate to this faggot how to suck a dick.” I found it ironic that he was the only one that desired to perform sexual acts with a male partner, but still named me the fag. The mentality that the masters had, the belief that they were superior, would have been amusing had I not been what they, and many others, deemed inferior. It was by unfortunate circumstance that I was led to live the life a slave, not by physical nor mental inferiority.  
The two slaves immediately nodded and got to work. The woman got on her knees in front of the male and began coaxing his flaccid shaft and saggy ballsacks. Within a few seconds, the slave’s penis began to slowly extend to it’s full length. It was an impressive size, but still within an inch short of Kugrin’s penis. The woman wrapped her lips around the member, surprisingly able to take the entire length down her throat without choking. They only made a “shlik, shlik” noise they made and stifled moans. I watched mostly out of curiosity, for all boys my age had an interest in sex, I even found myself becoming aroused at the sight of an attractive young woman pleasing a man.  
“Take notes, kid.” The nord, who I later learned was called Kjargen, told me. I studied a bit harder, at the movement of the woman’s head, how her eyes met the other slaves as she was able to continuously take the entire length in and out with ease. She then pulled the cock out of her mouth, began rubbing it through her saliva back and forth as she lowered her head to fondle his balls with her tongue, all while her stare still never faltered. The male slave’s breathing was ragged and loud, his eyes furrowed and he was getting close. The woman placed the throbbing penis on her tongue, wrapping her tongue to the sides as she continued to stroke furiously. A moment later, the man groaned and cum spurted out into her mouth. She smiled, still not breaking eye contact as she slowly continued rubbing his dick to get out the last few drops, then swallowing his cum. “See that, slave? Trained her myself. I’ll make you a proper cockslut too, whether you like it or not.”  
I turned away from the two slaves and looked at Kjargen. He pushed me down on my knees and folded his arms, “Take ‘em off.” He ordered impatiently. I was no pious fool, he wanted me to suck his dick. I pinched the lining at the top of his underwear and peeled it down. I was pretty close to his crotch, and as I saw his pubic region, the musty scent was everywhere. I continued pulling down slowly, revealing his large member until his dick suddenly sprung out and slapped me across the face. Two masters and Kjargen guffawed. His dick bobbed in front of me as he continued laughing, “These virgins always fall for it!” He quickly gained control of himself after a good laugh then returned to his mean composure.  
“Suck me off and do it correctly. You’re going to keep sucking until you do.” I stared at his circumcised cock. There was a musty scent that filled the air around me. He must not have cleaned often, but I opened my mouth to accept his dick anyway. I remembered what the woman was doing, taking it as far deep as she could then bobbing her head back and forth. I had no idea what she was doing with her tongue, but I could infer that it was not sitting idly by or her lips would be doing all the work.  
Just as I do with most commands, I regretted doing it. Numerous times I’ve told myself that it was a slave’s duty to please, even if I did not want to. This time was no different, but I was at least comforted by the fact that I had at least lost my virginity with a decently beautiful woman before being raped by a man. It was the most I could ask for in this life, and I must have been blessed because my wish was answered.  
I soldiered it up and focused on my duty. I parted my lips, realizing as I grabbed his thick member that I would need to open up more. It was very warm, almost uncomfortably so. I parted my lips wide, and tasted the dry underside with my tongue. It had a multitude of flavors, none of them delightful. It was salty, bitter, and tasted of sweat to name a few. I’ve had far worse in my mouth however, so I managed.  
“You’re a natural fucking cockslut, aren’t ya?” Kjargen complimented while rolling his hips into my mouth with me. I could only fit half of his huge dick before it felt like I was going to choke, so I ended it there and started to shove my head back and forth on his member. I could feel eyes on me, none of them disgusted nor aroused. They had gone through the same treatment before, and pitied me. I did not find humiliation in that, but sorrow and pain for the others.  
Kjargen was not fully satisfied however. He placed his hand on the back of my head, urging me to take more of his cock. I told myself to breath as I inched it further, until it was touching the back of my throat. My gag reflex was about to go off each time the head of the nord’s dick touched my throat. I tried my best to suppress my gag reflex. I clenched my eyes shut as I put all my focus on it. I then realized that it Kjargen was pushing his hips back and forth into my mouth, I had lost the control I was given. I cursed in my thoughts as he drilled my face. He inched a millimeter deeper, and that did it. My started to choke, but that didn’t stop Kjargen, it instead made him more violent in his thrusts. I couldn’t breath as he continuously fucked my face. His dick almost sliding down my throat each time, and there was still a few inches left of his cock to go, not that I was looking.  
I was given a bit of reprieve when he pulled his cock from my mouth, blueballing himself so that the training could continue. I leaned over to the ground and coughed violently before it came to a stop. I wiped my saliva from my mouth and then wiped my eyes since they were starting to tear. I could feel my red hot face cool down quickly afterwards.  
I turned back around, his cock was still in front of my face. “You done?” He inquired dishonestly. I nodded yes and he grabbed the back of my head and continued skullfucking me, but I knew that my permission was not needed anyway.  
Kjargen and I had to stop two more times until I could comfortably take his cock all the way down my throat. It was long and heavy, and my throat would expand to accommodate his size. I was given reprieve once I was forced to accomplish his length, and he let me finish him.  
I held the base of his spit slathered cock with one hand, and massaged the length with the other. “Damn. You’re a fucking natural.” I placed my lips around the mushroom head of his cock, making deep strokes with my hand as his dick throbbed in my mouth. Kjargen had his arms folded and grunting as he came close to ejaculation. Then, without warning, his cock spurted white, stringy, liquid into my mouth. It tasted sharply different than mine. Just like his penis, it was very salty and bitter. He also came a lot more, it was rope after rope after rope until it came to an end. The insides of my mouth were coated white with his plentiful semen.  
“Swallow it, then show me that you did.” He ordered. I gulped it down and opened my mouth widely, moving my tongue upwards to show that I had not hidden any of his semen. “Good whore.” He bent down and strapped his armored kilt back on, then he rewarded me by roughly scrubbing my hair, laughed and then walked away.


End file.
